


only shooting stars break the mold

by pirateygoodness



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-17 06:47:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16090268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pirateygoodness/pseuds/pirateygoodness
Summary: "Do you want -?" Kara mumbles. She's got Imra's lips against hers, and the words are immediately crushed by Imra's mouth, unintelligible.Imra just - they fit so well together. Imra's mouth feels like it was meant to be there, against Kara's mouth. Her body feels like it was meant to be in between Kara's arms; the space where her waist meets her hips just the right amount of curvy for Kara's forearm to rest there. Kara's other arm is reaching up, clutching at Imra like if she holds tight enough, this can go on forever.(a series of ficlets archived from Tumblr, with kissing)





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Kara/Imra, breaking the kiss to say something, staying so close that you’re murmuring into each other’s mouths  
> Originally posted Aug 25, 2018

"Do you want -?" Kara mumbles. She's got Imra's lips against hers, and the words are immediately crushed by Imra's mouth, unintelligible. 

Imra just - they fit so well together. Imra's mouth feels like it was meant to be there, against Kara's mouth. Her body feels like it was meant to be in between Kara's arms; the space where her waist meets her hips just the right amount of curvy for Kara's forearm to rest there. Kara's other arm is reaching up, clutching at Imra like if she holds tight enough, this can go on forever. 

Imra hums against her, the vibration starting in Kara's lips and continuing all the way down, sending little shivers down her back that settle in a very specific place. Kara can't tell if her hum is agreement, or if Kara's supposed to repeat herself, or if that's just the noise she makes when her tongue is inside Kara's mouth and Kara wraps her lips around it, sucking gently. 

Kara squirms just a little, lets her hips rock forward. It's hardly noticeable, but Imra's pressed so close against her that she picks up on it. "You were saying?" Imra sighs, her breath hot against Kara's mouth. 

"Did you wanna -?" Kara starts. She knows there's a question, but Imra's running her tongue and the edge of her thumb across her lower lip and for a moment she forgets how to speak. 

Imra kisses her, thumb still in place at the corner of Kara's mouth and there's something about it - Kara groans. The shivers from before turn into a slow throb. Imra takes a step forward, pushing far enough into Kara's personal space that she has to take a step back, to match it. Her back hits something solid, something hard presses into her lower back and suddenly, she remembers the question. "Did you want to come in?" Kara says. Her words come in a rush, her mouth desperate to get back to Imra's. 

When they kiss again, she can feel Imra's smile against her lips, as Imra whispers, "I'd like that very much."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Kara/Imra, staring at the other’s lips, trying not to kiss them, before giving in   
> Originally posted Aug 29, 2018

Kara nearly breaks the door. She's just - she feels a little giddy, butterflies welling up inside her from kissing Imra and from the fact of Imra _right there_ , wrapped around her waist while Kara tries to be gentle with her keys. There's a tense moment, as she shoves the key into the lock on an angle that's testing it a little, but the lock gives way as it's supposed to and Kara won't need to call a locksmith and now she and Imra are inside her apartment. 

It feels different, now that they're the sort of friends who kiss. It doesn't feel like it did the last time, when they were very good friends and Kara had been horrified that Imra hadn't tried the best pizza in all of National City. Or the time before that, when Imra had come over to learn about musicals, and they'd watched _Singing In The Rain_ twice, back to back. Now that they've kissed, everything about this feels charged - Kara's apartment isn't just her apartment anymore, it's somewhere private, where _more than kissing_ could happen. 

"So," Kara says. "This is my place." 

Imra looks around, separating from Kara as she enters behind her. She's been here before; Kara doesn't even know why she said that in the first place. Kara can hear her own heartbeat in her ears, so loudly that she can't really focus on Imra. But she can see the way Imra's blushing deep red and the way her lips look different, fuller and more pink from all the kissing they managed to fit in between the sidewalk and Kara's front door. "I, um. I like your sofa," Imra says. 

Imra's seen Kara's sofa. She's taken naps on it before, they were both here for that, but somehow Kara finds herself nodding as if it's an important piece of commentary. "Yeah, thanks it's - I love sitting on it," Kara hears herself saying. 

Imra's the one who laughs first. Kara starts giggling soon after, shaking her head at her own nerves and the silly turn of phrase. The laughing helps. It makes the air feel less thick, all of this feels less serious and intimidating and oh, Imra's smile is just radiant tonight. 

Somehow, when they've both finished laughing, they're standing very close once more. "Do you, um," Kara says. "Do you want to sit down?" 

Imra laughs. "I do." 

She sits on the sofa, and Kara sits next to her, and that tense, sort-of electric feeling starts to creep back into the room. Imra's watching Kara, with interest and kindness in her eyes that makes Kara's heart catch until her throat is tight with it. Kara wants this, all the way down to her toes, wants to kiss Imra for hours and then _more than kissing_ with her for even longer than that. She's tapping her knee with her fingertips; a nervous habit. Imra reaches out and puts her hand over Kara's restless fingers. She stills. 

Imra's face is so close, now. Kara can't stop looking at it. Her lower lip has this curve to it, lovely and full and it was only a few minutes ago that Kara had that against her tongue and it feels like she's remembering that with her whole body. Every inch of her is filled with longing, with a firm desire to close that gap and be kissing Imra again but - now they're inside Kara's apartment. 

It feels like the rules are different, here. 

Kara runs her teeth across her own lower lip. It's a nervous habit, but in this context it has the effect of drawing Imra's gaze downward. Imra's looking at Kara's mouth, and her hand is on Kara's knee and they're sitting on the couch in Kara's apartment and there's absolutely no reason they shouldn't be kissing right now. 

Imra starts it. 

Or maybe Kara does. One of them moves, and the other moves to match, and then they're kissing. Kara didn't think it was possible for the butterflies in her stomach to flutter any faster but _oh_ , this feels even better than the kisses they've shared before. This feels like Imra's mouth soft against hers, like Imra's hands coming up to comb through her hair. Imra's fingers scratch at Kara's scalp, just a little, and the sensation is almost overwhelming. Kara's whole body feels extra-sensitive, like sparks are running across her skin, everywhere she's being touched. She moans a little, into Imra's mouth, and feels Imra's lips curve against hers into a smile. 

"Is this nice?" Imra whispers, when they finally break apart. 

"The nicest," Kara says. She means it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara/Imra, being unable to open their eyes for a few moments afterward  
> Originally posted Aug 31, 2018

They've been kissing forever. Not forever; that's not quite the right way to say it. _Forever_ implies that Kara's sick of it, that maybe the kissing is going on too long, and that's not even remotely what's happening. Kara's been kissing Imra for the absolute perfect amount of time, but it's definitely been at least an hour.

They started on Kara's couch sitting next to each other, but at some point they shifted positions and now Kara's sort of on Imra's lap, one knee on either side of Imra's hips. It makes her a little taller, so she's kind of kissing down at Imra. Imra's head is resting on the back of the couch, and every so often they break apart and she looks up and Kara is struck by how beautiful she is: the shape of her neck and the way she looks with her lips parted just a little, staring up at Kara. 

They've been kissing for a wonderful amount of time and Kara's whole body feels consumed by how much desire she feels. She's never been this - _worked up_ , that's maybe the best way to say it - with another person before. Every single time Imra touches her, Kara feels it like sparks, with an answering little flutter low in her belly that's growing more and more insistent. 

(Kara's - she's read about it, okay. How women have sex, what that's - like. But it's a first for her, a new one, and she and Imra haven't really talked about it and what if Imra's just as nervous as Kara is but _what if she's not_ and Kara doesn't know which would be worse but she feels it, worry clenching in the pit of her stomach at what they do next because eventually, probably, they have to stop kissing.)

Imra's hands are doing this thing at Kara's back, alternating between scratching on either side of her spine and slowly untucking her shirt. Her pace is gentle, unhurried and giving Kara lots of time to notice. Kara wriggles her hips a little, arching her back to encourage Imra as much as she can without breaking their kiss and actually speaking. She feels Imra chuckle into her mouth, and tug her shirt a little harder. 

Kara feels the rush of cool air as Imra untucks her shirt fully. She's expecting touch, after that, but she's not prepared for the way her body reacts to the feel of Imra's fingers against her bare skin. The touch is hardly even sexual: just tentative fingertips across Kara's back, tracing little swirls to match the movement of Imra's tongue in her mouth but the contact is almost overwhelming. 

Kara's still learning her body on earth, in some ways. Her skin is tough here, but sometimes when she's touched like this - intimately - it's almost too sensitive, picking up on every little detail of contact. 

She sighs against Imra's mouth, whispers, "Oh." 

It sounds surprised to her own ears. Imra reacts by breaking their kiss, smiling at Kara with her lower lip caught in her teeth and eager intent in her eyes. Kara feels her whole lower body sort of clench, the sensitive inner walls of her fluttering together with anticipation. Slowly, Imra's palms flatten against her back. 

She leans forward, holds Kara close and sort of - flips them, rolling so that Kara's on her back along the length of the couch and Imra's on top of her. There's a chance Imra may have used her powers to do it; Kara's too preoccupied to really notice. 

Imra leans in, kisses Kara down into the throw pillow that always sits on the end of her couch and it's _delicious._ On her back, with Imra holding her, she feels so - _safe_ is the first word she thinks of, and that's not quite right, but it's close enough. She feels very held, very cared for - like she's the only thing that Imra's thinking about. It makes her feel warm, all the way through. 

Imra rocks forward, kissing her more deeply, and there's a sudden rush of sensation between Kara's thighs. Imra's knee is placed just _perfectly_ , right between Kara's legs, and when she moves just right there's pressure against the most sensitive part of Kara that's almost unbearably nice. Imra moves again, her knee angling forward and pressing up, and Kara feels her inner walls flutter and flex. Everything between her lips suddenly feels slick, and it dawns on Kara just what that means, how _wet for this_ she is. 

The thought draws a moan from her; Imra swallows it. 

Imra's hands are busy as well; she's got Kara's shirt untucked in the front and she's tracing shapes against Kara's abdomen. "Can I touch your breasts?" Imra asks. Her voice is soft, her tone matter-of-fact, but it sends a little thrill of desire through Kara all the same. 

Kara bites her lip; that knot of worry in her belly loosens. "Yeah, I - yes, please." 

Imra smiles, eyes crinkling at the corners. She unbuttons Kara's shirt slowly, bottom to top. With every button she makes a point of parting the ends of Kara's shirt, spreading it wider and wider to expose first her lower abdomen, then the space where her abdomen meets her ribs, then Kara's chest and throat and all of her from the waist up. She pauses a moment, smiling down at Kara. "You have the most beautiful - all of you." 

Kara feels her cheeks go hot; she's sure she's blushing. "Thank you," she mumbles. 

Imra touches her chest next. Her fingertips work slowly, starting at Kara's collarbones and trailing softly across the top of her chest, along the cups of her bra. Kara's so - she's sure her nipples are hard, is sure Imra can feel them even through the fabric because she can feel Imra's touch as though she's not wearing anything at all. Imra pauses, cups Kara's breasts with both hands and runs her thumbs across the fronts of them. It shouldn't be enough sensation to do anything, but Kara's whole body feels like it's hyperaware, attuned to Imra's touch, and she feels it like a shock. She sighs, her hips flexing of their own accord. It has the effect of rocking her center down against Imra's knee, and _oh_ it feels incredible. 

Kara's so focused on recovering from that, from the flutters of sensation in between her legs and if she didn't know better she'd think she was close to orgasm. She hardly notices Imra reaching around her back, opening the clasp to her bra so that it hangs loosely around her upper body. 

She definitely notices when Imra's hands slip inside, touching her underneath her bra. Kara thought she was sensitive before, thought she was as worked up as she could possibly be but now Imra's touching Kara's breasts and her hands are warm and soft and she's touching so sweet and gentle that it's all Kara can think about. Her hips buck again, grinding her down and Kara hears a moan that doesn't quite feel like hers; she's too busy focusing on how much she's feeling. 

Once Imra's hands have found a place on Kara's chest she goes back to kissing her; leaning forward and rubbing her knee up against Kara's center. Kara's too far gone. Her kisses are messy, clumsy with desire but she doesn't - everything is starting to narrow, the only important feelings are the ones in between the front of Imra's thigh and Kara's clit. She rocks her hips down, and the pressure sends flutters through her once again. It's just so _good_ , her body just wants _more_ and now she knows she's close, can feel everything starting to tense in anticipation of her release. 

She should be - she doesn't know. Should be something, maybe. Something not this. But Imra's kissing her and rubbing Kara's nipple between her thumb and index finger and they're rocking together in a rhythm now, and Kara can't hold back. She rubs her hips up against Imra's knee, and it gives her just the right amount of pressure and suddenly everything feels wonderful, her vision is going white and her inner walls are flexing and she's coming. Her orgasm takes her by surprise, her sudden gasp still with Imra's mouth against hers and Kara can't help it. She wants this too much, wants _Imra_ too much. She comes and her hips rock of their own accord and she's rubbing herself off against Imra's thigh, slowly urging shudder after shudder of pleasure from her own body as Imra kisses her, soft and slow. 

And then she's done, and somehow she feels even better than she did before. The world is soft, a little glowy around the edges. It's a little while before she can open her eyes. She just needs to linger here, until her body can recover. 

Vaguely, she's aware of the fact that Imra's stopped moving; of the fact that Imra's hands are now stroking her cheeks, her hair. 

When she opens her eyes, Imra's smiling down at her. "Did you just -" she asks, caring and desire written across her face. 

Kara feels her cheeks go hot again. She's centered enough now to feel vaguely embarrassed; maybe her desire got away from her a little. "Yeah, I, um. Did." 

"It was lovely," Imra says. "So lovely." 

Kara gets that feeling again, warm and tender in her heart. "Do you want to keep going?" she asks. 

Imra smiles. "I definitely do."


End file.
